


As Above, So Below: Recollections of a time long passed

by PeculiarCadence



Category: BioShock
Genre: Abduction, BioShock 1, Gen, God bless ye, Good luck making sense of this, If you're reading this you are a precious soul, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Post-fall of Rapture, recollections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarCadence/pseuds/PeculiarCadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ever believed in a God before, you certainly don't believe in one now. </p>
<p>Curled up on this water-warped, wooden floor, gun clutched tight to your chest...you mull over something you've mulled over for years.</p>
<p>Are you a fool, Etta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Above, So Below: Recollections of a time long passed

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a Bioshock OC. Her name is Etta, and she's seen some shit. 
> 
> I'll be posting more stories revealing who she is in the future, ahah.
> 
> Enjoy!

If you ever believed in a God before, you certainly don't believe in one now. 

Curled up on this water-warped, wooden floor, gun clutched tight to your chest...you mull over something you've mulled over for years.

Are you a fool, Etta?

You were but a child when you had your first real taste of foolishness: a warm, sunny day in April, morning clouds barely visible on the edges of the horizon. Robbie had convinced you to climb up into the loft of a rickety, abandoned barn at the outskirts of town. You wanted to impress him more than anything, and so you agreed. 

You remember how the rope climb up to the loft burned your palms and left them raw for days. You remember the loudness of your breath, and the thumping of your terrified little rabbit heart when you reached the top. Robbie was cheering you on from the ground below, and it gave you enough courage to let go of the rope, and take your first step into the loft. 

It was also your last. 

The wood was weak with age and wear, and your weight was enough to punch through. You fell, screaming bloody murder, and Robbie yelled your name, glued to the spot. If not for the decaying old bales of hay waiting for you at the bottom, you wouldn't be alive today. 

You wince at the memory of the broken leg it gave you, and the punishment you both received when all was said and done. It had been your fault, your misdemeanor in the end. Your own foolishness, indeed. 

But you were nine then, and life was much easier. You're twenty-seven, going on a hundred now, and you're on your own in a city that never sleeps, and never asks before it kills. 

One could argue that you didn't have the ability to see the future when you came here, and they would be right. When you stepped out of that bathysphere, Ryan's words still fresh in your mind and your eyes drinking in everything like a child's, you had no idea. 

God, if only you had known what would happen. If only. _God _.__

But you should have known. You should have spent your last penny on a trip back to the land of the living, while you still had the chance. Before they took you. Before you could be lulled into obedience by someone else's riches. Before Ryan closed the damned pearly gates and left you all down here to _rot _.__

You tighten your grip on the gun, bruised flesh on your forearm aching in protest, and realize that you are indeed a fool, playing a fool's game, in a goddamn fool's broken dream. You'll die down here, ADAM on your tongue and in your veins; blood on your hands and saltwater in your lungs. And you'll die alone, perhaps by the volition of another maniac, but alone nonetheless, left to decay in the dark. 

And if there is indeed a God, you're convinced even he refuses to reopen the Pandora's box that is Rapture. You can't complain, if this is so, because you know you'd be going to hell if he did. 

...A fair trade, for a broken shame like you.


End file.
